


Sick Day

by Caitriona29



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona29/pseuds/Caitriona29





	Sick Day

Emma collapsed on the bed as soon as she had taken her shoes off. Her head had been pounding all day in school and her throat felt as dry as a desert no matter how much water she drank throughout the day. Alyssa had been begging her to go home all day because she could see how tired and worn out she was. Emma wasn’t the type of person to go home early though. No matter how much bullying went on or how horrible she felt, she never left. Also after the prom had happened she wanted to be there for Alyssa no matter what. If someone had turned on Alyssa while Emma wasn’t there, she couldn’t forgive herself. Staying in school had drained her even more though. She was very grateful for her bed in that moment. Emma didn’t even change into her pajamas before she settled under the covers. The coolness that had been trapped under her covers helped a small bit with the burning fever that had started during the second last period of the day. The coolness didn’t last long but Emma couldn’t complain. One minute she was freezing, the next she felt like she was sitting in the middle of summer. It didn’t take long for Emma to fall asleep. Her eyes were heavy and it felt nice to close them.

‘Just a few minutes’ Emma told herself.

 

Emma woke up to the sound of the front door closing. She wasn’t sure what time it was but she knew it was dark. Suddenly she heard her Grandma speaking, followed by some footsteps leading upstairs.

“I think she’s in her room, go on up”

Emma poked her head out from under the covers right when her door opened. She wasn’t expecting the light from the hallway to be that bright and harsh on her eyes.

“Jesus Christ wow that’s bright” 

“Sorry Em, it’s just me. I wanted to check up on you” Alyssa stepped into her girlfriend’s room and closed the door behind her, bringing the darkness back to the room.

“Oh hey ‘Lyssa. I gotta be honest with you, I feel like shit” Emma sat up and searched for the lamp on her nightstand. The glow of the lamp filled the room with an orange warmth.

“Oh babe. You’re so pale” Alyssa walked over to Emma who had lain back down and placed her hand on Emma’s forehead. 

“No wonder you feel like shit. You’re burning up at the moment. You should’ve gone home earlier” Alyssa sat on the side of the bed. Having Alyssa beside her always brought Emma a sense of comfort and calmness.

“Babe?” Emma’s voice croaked as she tried to speak. Alyssa looked down at her with a caring and loving look.

“What’s up?”

“I know I’m sick but can we cuddle?” Emma had started shaking from her fever again right as she finished her sentence.

“Of course we can cuddle Em. First can you please get into actual pajamas rather than a flannel, jeans and a jacket?” Alyssa giggled while she watched Emma come to the realisation that she was still in her clothes.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

 

Within five minutes Emma was in her pajamas and Alyssa had changed into one of Emma’s old hoodies and a pair of her flannel pajama bottoms. Before they settled back into bed Alyssa whipped out her phone to send a quick text to Emma’s grandma, Betsy

 

_ “Emma isn’t feeling well. Could you bring up some medicine and maybe a bit of soup? Also a big glass of water would help a bit. Xx” _

 

Alyssa put her phone on the nightstand and climbed into the bed beside Emma. It was a time that required Alyssa to be the big spoon while cuddling. She wrapped her arms around Emma and took her hand in her own

“Wait, ‘Lyssa what time is it?” the confusion shone through in Emma’s voice. No matter how croaky it was.

“Like half eight or nine” Alyssa was taking a rough guess answering the question. Suddenly she felt Emma’s body tighten.

“What about your Mom? Won’t she ask where you were? I don’t want you getting in trouble.” Emma started going into her nervous rambling. For once Alyssa was the calm one when it came to her mother. She stroked the back of Emma’s hand with her thumb while she spoke, trying to calm her.

“Em, don’t worry. She has some conference out of state early tomorrow so she left this afternoon and is staying in the hotel. It will be fine” Alyssa kissed the back of Emma’s neck as she felt her relax into her chest and felt the tension that she had suddenly built up, be released.

“No proper kisses just yet Em.”

“I guess this will have to do then” even as Emma tried to joke, she did not have the energy. Alyssa cuddled into Emma some more and felt her breath slowing down. Emma fell back to sleep after 5 minutes and Alyssa started drifting in and out.

 

The two girls woke up to Emma’s grandma knocking softly on the door.

“Huh?” Emma hadn’t come out from under the covers so it was muffled. Betsy walked in with a tray in hand. The tray looked busy. Two bowls, two glasses of water, some Aspirin and some other type of medicine in a bottle that Alyssa couldn’t make out what it was. The sight of the two girls cuddling each other brought a smile to Betsy’s face. Alyssa smiled back and buried her head deeper into Emma’s neck

“I thought I’d treat the nurse as well as the patient. I’m guessing you’re staying here tonight Alyssa?” Betsy walked over and placed the tray beside the bed while she spoke.

“If that’s ok Betsy?” Alyssa had only stayed over a handful of times and rarely was permitted to spend the night in Emma’s bed. Betsy made them have their boundaries, at times.

“Of course it is honey”

Emma finally took her head out from under the covers and gave her Grandma a weak smile.

“Thanks Grandma” she managed to mutter out.

“Now make sure you girls have some soup and Emma please take some medicine. I’ll see you two in the morning ok?” Betsy leaned and gave both girls a hug before she left. Neither of the girls moved for another few minutes, they just lay there enjoying each others company and the silence.

 

After a while they were both sat up on the bed while Emma tried her best to have some soup.

“Hey ‘Lyssa?” Emma looked up at Alyssa as she spoke

“Yeah Em?”

“I love you. Thanks for sticking here with me.” Emma took Alyssa’s hand.

“I love you too babe”


End file.
